


kyoto garden

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan and Phil on the day of the IRL photoshoot.





	kyoto garden

There's a leaf clinging to the bottom of Phil's pant leg, a sign of nature infringing a little too closely. Dan notices it when he falls into step behind the rest, happy to let the cadence of voices blend in with the soft sound of water trickling through streams and over rocks, the more distant laughter of people following different paths. 

It's strange to not just feel calmness but to accept it. He's not questioning it today. He's breathing in deep and he's letting the air fill his lungs and he's letting the world happen around him. 

It's a good day. 

*

Phil wants sushi and Dan wants food in any form it chooses to present itself so they sit in polished wooden brown chairs in a restaurant that's just the right amount of crowded to feel full without being claustrophobic. 

The food is good. Sushi never feels quite as filling as it is until he's had just slightly too much, but it's worth it to lick his lips and taste the salt of soy. 

It's even more worth it to look at across the table and see Phil with that one strand of quiff flopping down over his forehead stubbornly, watching him chew slightly too loudly and the way his face goes bright with the flavor. 

They aren't alone. Maybe that's part of the mood of the day; excitement is contagious and it's not that Phil's general excitement for life isn't enough, it's just that sometimes stepping outside of the every day feels like a recharge. 

He'll be exhausted by the time they're home. It'll take a toll on him. He'd want to curl up on the sofa with good headphones on and forget the world exists for a while. It'll be what he needs. 

But maybe this is what he needs sometimes, too. 

*

It's nice to see Phil in this sort of element, too. 

He knows he doesn't keep Phil trapped in their flat. Phil can make plans with any friends he wants any time he wants. The thing, though - the thing that's always been a _thing_ for them - is that most of the time neither of them particularly want to be with anyone else. Home is comfort, home is safety, home is security. Home is laughter and entertainment and video games with each other and movies with snacks they pilfer from their own hand chosen collection. 

Home is easy. Sometimes the world outside their walls isn't. 

But Phil is laughing and glowing and telling his stories, hands gesturing so broadly he almost knocks a water glass over. Dan reaches out and quietly moves the glass out of flailing distance and if he catches Cornelia smiling at him as he does it, all he can do is sheepishly smile back at her. 

*

They part ways with the group after lunch, because the camera roll is full of all the pictures they need for the day. 

They don't go home, because Phil has shopping he wants to do and because Dan's still enjoying the way the sun feels on his skin. 

"How long has it been since we've actually been in in a Topman?" Phil asks, tugging the strings of a hoodie. 

Dan reaches out and slaps his hand away before Phil can ruin the display. He thinks about bringing up the hoodie strings but he remembers the moment like it's told to a camera now and it kills the words on his tongue. 

It's not that memories they share stop being theirs. It's just that they feel like they have a different context after that. 

This is a moment just for them. It's bland and they'll forget it right away, but it's still a moment; a stretch of time in their lives with their footsteps falling on linoleum floors and piped in music the only thing sticking in their minds. There's not exactly beauty in the banal, but there is something peaceful about the lack of pressure to be anything but here. 

A sales person approaches them and Dan deftly swerves behind a rack of hoodies. "This is why," he tells Phil. "This is why we shop online."

Phil makes a face at him, then his expression lights up. "I like that one behind you!" 

"Phil." Dan turns to look at it. "That's actually hideous." 

*

Ten minutes later, Dan stands outside the changing room while Phil tries on new jeans. He's got the ridiculous ugly hoodie and a couple of other things and Dan's never felt more like a significant other than he does checking his phone while loitering. 

It's worth it for the sight of Phil when he steps out, jeans too tight and hoodie just as offensive to the eyes on his body as it was off. 

Dan breathes in purposefully and another tetris puzzle of a good day falls perfectly into place. 

"What do you think?" Phil asks, turning to catch his reflection in the mirror. He looks long and lean and delicious. 

"I think." Dan steps in closer, closer than he should, closer than he normally would. He puts his hands on Phil's shoulders and the touch of skin to temporarily worn cloth feels more intimate than full nudity in some ways. "I want to fuck tonight." 

Sometimes words of love should be soft and warm and spoken in sacred places. Sometimes they get to be bold and out of place. 

Dan's stomach flips like he's on a roller coaster as Phil's eyes go comically wide and his mouth gapes open. Totally worth it. 

Phil recovers impressively and gives Dan a confident look back. “At least buy me a coffee first.” 

*

Dan goes next door to buy them the overpriced coffees while Phil pays for his haul. 

He does get the hoodie and Dan doesn't stop talking about how ugly it is until Phil threatens to tie it around his mouth like a gag just so he doesn't have to listen to Dan insult it anymore. 

They laugh until they almost cry in the back of a taxi while the driver probably thinks of more important things. 

Yeah, Dan thinks, leaning back against the seat with his eyes still locked on Phil’s. It’s a very good day.

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr](https://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/184503369265/kyoto-garden-rated-t-1k-day-of-the-irl-photoshoot)


End file.
